1. Field:
The present invention is directed to an improved stationary exercise cycle.
2. State of the Art:
Exercise cycles have been popular for many years. Such cycles enable the user to exercise in a manner similar to that when riding a bicycle, while conveniently remaining at home or in a gym.
Typical exercise cycles principally provide for aerobic conditioning effected by operation of the legs and lower torso of the user. Such cycles typically do not provide a substantial benefit to the arms and upper torso. Therefore, certain exercise cycles allow for motion of a handlebar assembly in some manner to provide exercise for the arms and upper torso of the user. Exercise cycles having a movable handlebar assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 (Hooper), U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,742 (Cones), U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,244 (Ross), U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,789 (Brilando), U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,790 (Szymski), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,988 (Szymski). Each discloses handlebars which move back and forth out of phase with each other and synchronously with the pedaling action. Various gearing assemblies are disclosed in these references which provide for the synchronous and reciprocating motion of the handlebars. Brilando and Syzmski '790 disclose an offset sprocket (distinct from the main or primary sprocket) to which are eccentrically mounted a pair of drive arms. These drive arms are, in turn, mounted to pivoting handlebars.
For most exercise cycles, resistance to motion of the pedals or handlebar assembly is typically provided by, for example, an adjustable friction device, such as a friction belt or brake operating against a flywheel powered by the pedals or handlebar assembly. Air resistance to resist pedal or handlebar movement has also been found to be advantageous, since air resistance (drag) tends to increase with increased velocity, increasing the amount of resistance as the user pedals faster.
Typical exercise cycles have frames formed of tubes welded together in a shape similar to the frame of a standard bicycle. Such frames typically have a center bar or bars running between a seat post and a post to which the handlebars are attached. These center bars run between the user's legs. Such bars make it more difficult to mount the exercise cycle and may create a danger in the event a user should fall.
In addition, typical exercise cycles have a resistance device shaped roughly in the shape of a wheel and mounted generally in the position the front wheel of a bicycle would be mounted. Such front placement of the resistance mechanism may further inhibit ease of mounting and dismounting and may also increase the risk of engagement with the user or his clothing and risk of injury in the event of a fall. Also, if the front-mounted resistance mechanism is an air-resistance device, such as a fan-like structure, the mechanism may blow air in the user's face. While such air circulation may provide cooling, some users find that air being blown in their face is annoying.
Prior art cycles utilizing an air-resistance device typically use a secondary sprocket in order to provide sufficient gear reduction or gear ratio from the primary sprocket, which rotates about the crankshaft, and the sprocket which spins the air-resistance device. In order for a fan-like device to typically create enough resistance, the fan-like device must spin quite rapidly in comparison to the rotational speed of the main or primary sprocket. A typical gear ratio is approximately 11:1. In other words, the main or primary sprocket spins once for every 11 rotations of the sprocket directly connected to the fan-like structure. In order to accomplish this gear ratio, typical prior art cycles employ a secondary sprocket. A chain links the primary sprocket to a small secondary sprocket rotatably mounted about a secondary shaft, which is in turn coaxially connected to a larger secondary sprocket. This larger secondary sprocket is in turn connected by means of a second chain a smaller sprocket connected to the fan-like device. The use of such secondary sprockets with their secondary shaft and second chain has the disadvantage of increasing the amount of noise produced by the mechanism. Such structure also increases overall weight and increases the number of sprockets and chains which may become entangled with the user or his clothing.
Prior art cycles having a moveable handlebar assembly use various gearing assemblies to drivingly interconnect the pedal assembly with the handlebar assembly. One device utilizes a pair of drive bars which connect to either a crank ring and eccentric or crank arm which operates directly about the crankshaft and which then pivotally connect to and drive the pivoting handlebars. In this design the eccentric or crank arms and drive bars operate in close proximity to the user's legs, providing dangers of engagement with the user's legs or clothing and a less attractive appearance. Another design includes a system of gears associated with a front-mounted resistance device. A pair of roller devices are mounted eccentrically on one of the gears and associate with the pivoting handlebars to provide for driving of the resistance device upon operation of the handlebars. This design also presents an exposed gearing system with potential increased hazard and a less attractive appearance.
There is a need for an exercise cycle which has a frame to facilitate mounting and dismounting in addition to having air resistance and other selectable features to enhance its desirability and utility.